


Winter

by Sylv



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi complains about being cold; Yuffie does not want to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

"Kairi, you look fucking exhausted," Yuffie commented, taking in the bags under her friend's eyes and how her reaction time seemed to have been cut in half.  
  
Kairi nodded, taking another slow sip of her hot chocolate and staring out of the window of the cafe they had decided to stop in. It was snowing lightly, the flakes drifting almost lazily down to pile up on the ground. People were hurrying by with hoods up and chins down, watching their breath as it misted in the cold air.  
  
"It's winter," Kairi informed Yuffie, blinking tiredly.  
  
Yuffie raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Kairi. I know it is. It's been winter for a while now." It was worse than she had originally thought if Kairi was pointing out the obvious like it was an unknown fact.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant," she shook her head, her hair swishing back and forth. "Just that, in the winter, I'm always tired."  
  
"Not like this," Yuffie countered, chugging her own hot chocolate down despite how it burned her tongue on its way.  
  
Kairi sighed, the action making her slump down closer to the tabletop than she had been already. "It's Axel," she finally said, closing her eyes. "We, um... well, we don't make enough to really pay for the heating that we need in the winter."  
  
Her best friend snorted into her drink; that was an understatement.  
  
"And Axel's way of solving that problem is to... have sex all night long to keep warm." She said that last part very fast, like it would be better for the girl sitting across from her to hear it all in one breath.  
  
Yuffie choked on the liquid that was in her mouth, caushing her to cough and hack ferociously. Once she could breathe again, she saw Kairi's amused smirk quirking at her mouth. Yuffie scowled and told her frankly, "Way too much information there, Kairi. I don't need mantal images of that flamehead naked."  
  
Kairi laughed lighty. "You asked."  
  
"Kairi, this is what we call a mental filter. You have all of your thoughts, and then whatever you want to say goes through the filter. If there are things like the flamehead naked in what you are going to say, it gets filtered out and kept inside your head. Comprende?"  
  
Kairi grinned. "Fix mental filter, got it."  
  
There was silence for a moment before Yuffie opened her mouth once again. "Besides, what the fuck kind of solution is that? How about more blankets, or wearing sweaters, or buying long-sleeved shirts? He's the worst problem solver I've ever known."  
  
Kairi rolled her eyes at the one. "This is  _Axel_ we're talking about. He's not going to just 'wear more long-sleeved shirts'. He wants to have sex, and this is a good excuse. " She looked up at her older firned through her lashes. "Besides, it really is a good way of keeping warm."  
  
Yuffie glared but said nothing, attempting to think about the lovely color of the staind to her right on the table, and how uncomfortable the bench that she was sitting on felt-- anything to keep certain other pictures out of her mind.  
  
"So, Yuffie..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it!"  
  
Kairi blushed and ducked her head, continuing on with, "Can I stay at your place for a few ays? I really need to get some real sleep, and that won't happen with Axel living with me."  
  
"I should have never introduced you two," Yuffie began muttering, standing up suddenly and marching out of the cafe with her drink still in hand. "More fucking trouble than any of this is worth, I can tell you that..."  
  
Kairi took it as a yes.


End file.
